


Do You Want to Build a Snowman

by Sassywolf23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Frozen (2013), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywolf23/pseuds/Sassywolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Petunia Evans were once close, as close as siblings could get. But both time and circumstances change that for the two of them. Based on “Do You Want to Build a Snowman” from Frozen. Does not follow the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman

_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore,  
 _Come out the door  
_ _It's like you've gone away_

At the age of five, Lily couldn’t understand why she wasn’t allowed to make things float. She’d ask Petunia but the answer was always the same, “Because mum and dad told you so.”

 But when it was just her, she’d hold a hand out and look at her toys. She’d giggle as her dolls walked around on their own.

 Petunia would watch from the crack in the door, a little jealous that her sister could do what she couldn’t. This would inevitably lead to Petunia running down to their living space, yelling for their parents.

 Lily made doubly sure that she was alone after the sixth time this occurred.

_We used to be best buddies and now we’re not_  
 _I wish you would tell me why_   
_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
_ _It doesn't have to be a snowman_

 When Lily turned nine, and met a boy who had the same gift as her, Lily and Petunia’s close friendship started to deteriorate.

 They weren’t hanging out as much. Petunia would walk a distance away, keeping an eye on Lily and “that evil boy,” as she had dubbed Snape.

Lily was always asking him questions, sometimes two or three times before she got a satisfying answer. Petunia would log the information she’d gathered away, hoping to use it later.

Often though, her excursions would be interrupted, from the snapping of a twig that she’d stepped on to suddenly falling off of a branch she’d been sitting on. Eventually, after her parents got tired of hearing her explain her injuries, those excursions stopped.

  _Do you wanna build a snowman?  
_ _Or ride our bike around the halls?  
_ _I think some company is overdue  
_ _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_

Lily started going to Hogwarts. Petunia would write letter after letter the summer before asking if she could go as well. But the answer, when it finally arrived, was a resounding, but still courteous, no.

 Lily and Severus snuck into Petunia’s room one afternoon while Petunia was out hanging with friends. As Lily read the letters, her eyes widened. She hadn’t realized that Petunia felt that way.

 It didn’t change things between the two of them though. When Petunia found out, she refused to have anything to do with Lily. She didn’t send Christmas gifts, she didn’t write letters. Lily no longer existed for her.

 Lily was crushed.

  _It's gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms_ _  
__Just watching the hours tick by *tick tock tick tock*_

Time marched on. Lily turned seventeen, and started her last year at Hogwarts. Petunia still wasn’t talking to her. Severus was no longer friends with Lily, as they’d both gone their separate ways.

 She still hurt to think of the fun times they’d had, both she and Petunia and she and Severus.

 James had been given the title of Head Boy, which Lily still felt should have gone to Remus. But she’d gotten used to having him around. When they patrolled, he was quiet.

 Near Christmas break, Lily dragged James under the mistletoe, kissing him soundly but quickly, hoping that he’d get the hint. He laughed a little out of surprise but returned the kiss.

 They started dating soon after that, and Lily all but forgot about Petunia and Snape.

  _Please, I know you're in there  
_ _People are asking where you've been  
_ _They say have courage and I'm trying to_

At least she forgot about Snape. Petunia was a little more difficult; and especially with the sudden death of their parents.

 Lily received a letter, informing her, in Petunia’s handwriting, that their parents were dead. The cause of death was still unknown.

 Petunia’s handwriting, always so steady, was cramped and all over the place, making it difficult at times to read.

 She’d gone out for a walk with her fiancé, arriving home a few hours later to an eerie calm. The sounds of dishes clinking in the kitchen was nowhere to be heard.

 What she had found had traumatized her. And she flat out refused to step foot in the house again.

  _I'm right out here for you, just let me in_ _  
__We only have each other, it's just you and me  
_ _What are we gonna do?  
_ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

When Petunia opened the door to pick up the milk bottles that fateful November morning, the bundle of blankets shocked her. But what the bundle contained and the letter sitting on top made her scream.

 Vernon had been dozing fitfully and, at the sound of his wife’s shriek, jumped up and ran to protect her from some unknown assailant, only to discover her sobbing on the porch.

 He scanned the letter he’d been offered, and grunted. _Another mouth to feed_ , he thought.

 Petunia still hated Lily for what she had done years ago, and had never forgiven her for going off to Hogwarts without her, but she picked up the bundle of blankets containing her nephew and closed the door, leaving the milk bottles untouched.

 The least she could do for family was to protect them. Though admittedly, she didn’t do a great job anyway.

  _Come on, let’s build a snowman_


End file.
